The Sleepover
by Anime4Life3
Summary: A sleepover between Haruka and Yuu, two girls who are secretly lovers.
1. Chapter 1: Two Young Lovers

_**Authors Note: Before reading this "Sakura Trick" fanfiction, watch the anime first please. You need to know how the two main characters, Haruka and Yuu, fell in love before reading this fanfiction or it wont be as intresting. The anime "Sakura Trick" itself also doesent get enough attention and is the best "Yuri" anime ive seen so far. Anyways, do to lack of descriptions of some things in my first fanfiction, I will be much more keen on letting the reader know what the enviroment feels and looks like and how the characters feel and why they feel the way they do. Enjoy! :D**_

 _ **The rain rattled against the window of Haruka's bedroom as she layed on her bed. Haruka was wearing a brown, long sleeved shirt with vertical black stripes, short, blue jeans that wear all purposely ripped at the ends of each of the legs to make them look like they were old and worn out. She also wear long, black socks that may have been a bit to sexy for her age and a red baseball cap, which she wore backwards. She was on her stomach, her head resting on her arms as she stared at her laptop, which was propped up on her pillow with a article about World War II opened. It was a saturday and Haruka's history teacher, Mr. Albert, had given his class a project to do on the weekend of all times. The project was to right a report on the events of World War II. But, Haruka was having trouble thinking what she would write about. She slowly swayed her legs back and forth while stareing blankly at the laptops screen, also twirling her finger around one of the hairs of her long and dark, rose-red hair. As Haruka stared into nothingness, she felt a vibration in the blankets of her bed. At first, it startled her because she had no idea what it was. But, after a moment, she realized it was her phone, which had gotten lost in her mess of a bed at some point. She quickly felt through the blankets before finally, after much frustration, finding her phone. It was a classic flip phone, which was a bright pink and had the name "Haruka" on the cover, which was written in little plastic crystals that had been glued on. It also had a keychain of a panda attached to it. Haruka flipped opened her phone and saw that she has a text message. When she checked who it was from, she smiled. At the top of the text message in the "From" box read the name "Yuu" with a little heart added next to it. Everyone thought that Haruka and Yuu were just best friends, but they were secretly lovers. The text from Yuu said: "Hey Haruka, call me!" with a big smiley face at the end. Haruka went into her contacts list and selected Yuu, then pressed the green call button. The phone started to ring and Yuu almost insantly answered on the other end, who had been waiting patiently for Haruka to call.**_

 _ **"Hey, Yuu." Haruka said happily into her phone, sitting on the edge of her bed.**_

 _ **"Hey, Haruka." Yuu replied on the other end.**_

 _ **"So, whats up?" Haruka said, even though Yuu could tell by her tone that Haruka was just happy to talk to her lover and dident care if Yuu actually had no reason to call her. But, Yuu had a request.**_

 _ **"Um... Are your parents home?" Yuu asked, her tone a little nervous.**_

 _ **"Yeah, why?" Haruka replied, a little curious why Yuu suddenly wanted to sleepover, but was okay with it non the less.**_

 _ **"Well... Um... Can you ask them if its okay me for to sleepover tonight?"Yuu asked, her tone still not back to normal.**_

 _ **"Oh, sure. Hold on a sec." Haruka replied as she placed her phone on her bed and walked downstairs, where her parents were watching a movie. While Yuu waited on the other end of the phone, she adjusted the white flower pins that were in either of the pigtails of her bright, blonde hair. She also flattened her bright pink shirt with flower designs on it that matched her hair pins of a few wrinkles it had. The rest of her clothes were fairly simple, which were plain, white shorts and socks. Yuu was laying on her back on the couch in her living room, spacing out while she waited for Haruka to come back. After a moment or two, Yuu heard Haruka pick up her phone on the other end.**_

 _ **"They say its fine." Haruka said, giggling a little, which brightened Yuu's mood up a bit.**_

 _ **"Thanks. Ill head on over right now." Yuu said, now back to her usual, cheerful tone.**_

 _ **"Okay. Love you." Haruka said, then making a kissing noise into the phone. Yuu giggled and made the same kissing noise that Haruka made into the phone.**_

 _ **"Love you to." Yuu said, then hung up. Haruka put her phone into her pocket and tossed herself onto her bed, then closed her laptop. She thought about what Yuu and her would do when Yuu got there, and every time that Haruka did, she got a weird feeling. Her body was hot all over and her heart started to beat much faster. She dident know why she got like this every time Yuu crossed her mind. It wasent nervousness because Haruka and Yuu kissed all the time and, while Yuu was shy, Haruka couldent keep her hands off Yuu, so what was this feeling? Haruka dident get much time to think on the matter before there was a knock on the door. Haruka slowly got up, her mind still hazy, and opened the door. Standing there was Yuu, making Haruka blush a little because she had just been thinking so intently on Yuu, who was soaking wet because of the rain outside.**_

 _ **"Um... Are you okay, Haruka?" Yuu asked. Haruka was so busy with her thoughts that she had completely forgotten that Yuu was right in front of her. Haruka shook her head, came back to reality, and smiled nervously.**_

 _ **"Hey, Yuu." Haruka said with a giggle that seemed a little forced. Yuu wasent paying attention as she glanced over her shoulder. Once she confirmed no one was coming upstairs, she looked back at Haruka and closed her eyes. Haruka, knowing what Yuu wanted, closed her own eyes and locked lips with Yuu. They kissed for a bit before breaking apart from each other. Both of them stared at eachother for a few seconds before falling into a fit of giggles. Yuu walked into Haruka's bedroom and shut the door behind her.**_

 _ **"Dont you have a umbrella or something?" Haruka asked, causing Yuu to smile playfully for some reason.**_

 _ **"I thought you would like me better like this." Yuu replied with a wink. Haruka blushed before she smiled, walked over to Yuu and started to lift up her shirt, causing Yuu to blush deeply and quickly stop Haruka from revealing her stomach.**_

 _ **"W-What are you doing, Haruka!?" Yuu shouted, leaping back from Haruka. Haruka shot her hands up in the air and completly froze.**_

 _ **"S-Sorry! I wasent doing anything naughty. I just wanted to dry your clothes." Haruka said, blushing. Yuu instanly regreted shouting at Haruka and gave her a quick peck on the lips as a apoligy.**_

 _ **"Sorry for shouting at you." Yuu said, causing Haruka to giggle. Yuu could tell by Haruka's expression that she accepted her apoligy. Yuu slowly took of her shirt and shorts to reveal that she had a white, lace bra and panties on, both of them blushing the whole time. Then she shook her hair dry like a dog, which Haruka found adorable. Haruka picked up Yuu's clothes and, after putting them in the dryer in the basement, sat on the bed, Yuu sitting arcoss from her, both of them blushing and in awkward silence. Yuu looked over at the laptop and sighed.**_

 _ **"Whats wrong?" Haruka asked.**_

 _ **"You know that history report we have to do?" Yuu replied.**_

 _ **"Yeah." Haruka said.**_

 _ **"Well, I fell asleep in class earlyer today and now I dont know what the reports on." Yuu said, causing Haruka rolled her eyes.**_

 _ **"So, you want me to help you do it?" Haruka asked.**_

 _ **"Um... Y-Yeah..." Yuu replied, looking away.**_

 _ **"So, thats why you sounded nervous earlyer. Dont worry, Yuu. Ill help you do the report later. But, for now, lets just relax." Haruka said, which Yuu replied with a nod. After another moment of awkward silence, Haruka decided to break it.**_

 _ **"So... Um... What do you wanna do?" Haruka asked finally. Yuu scratched her head, thinking. She peeked over at the shelves that were bolted into the wall next to the door. The shelves were lined with movies from comedys, to love storys, to horror films, and much more. Haruka noticed where Yuu was looking and smiled.**_

 _ **"Oh, those. Those are just some old movies. You wanna watch something?" Haruka asked. Yuu nodded and walked over to the shelves, browsing the movies. While she did this, Haruka studied Yuu's body intently. Yuu was slightly shorter then Haruka, which made her that much more adorable to Haruka. Yuu also had smaller breasts then Haruka, which matched her small height. While Haruka watched Yuu, she felt her body get hot all over and her heart started to beat much faster again. Why was she feeling like this? Yuu glanced over at Haruka, noticed her stareing, and blushed. Haruka quickly looked away, blushing, and Yuu went back to browsing the movies.**_

 _ **"Oh, whats this one?" Yuu asked, taking a movie off of one of the shelves. Yuu tossed the movie over to Haruka, who caught it and stared at the cover of it. It was a horror film called: "Power Drill Massacre". Haruka was a little startled because she knew that Yuu dident do well with horror.**_

 _ **"You sure?" Haruka asked. Yuu sat next to Haruka on the bed and rested her head on Haruka's shoulder.**_

 _ **"Ill be fine as long as your with me." Yuu said and closed her eyes. Haruka smiled and patted Yuu's head softly. Again, the weird feeling Haruka kept feeling filled her entire body. Why did this keep happening? Haruka only half noticed when Yuu placed her hand on Haruks's cheek and turned her face towards her own, leaning in for a kiss. But, as soon as there lips met, she was snapped back to her senses. After they kissed, they both fell into a fit of giggles again.**_

 _ **This is how it was meant to be. Haruka and Yuu, together. But, who knows what can happen in a sleepover between two young lovers? Maybe... Just maybe... They might take the next step in their relastionship.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for Chapter #2: A frightened Yuu**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Frightened Yuu

_**Authors Note: Before reading this "Sakura Trick" fanfiction, watch the anime first please. You need to know how the two main characters, Haruka and Yuu, fell in love before reading this fanfiction or it wont be as intresting. The anime "Sakura Trick" itself also doesent get enough attention and is the best "Yuri" anime ive seen so far. Anyways, do to lack of descriptions of some things in my first fanfiction, I will be much more keen on letting the reader know what the enviroment feels and looks like and how the characters feel and why they feel the way they do. Enjoy! :D**_

 _ **"Okay. As long as your fine with it, im fine with it. But, we'll have to wait for my parents to go to sleep before we can watch the movie because there useing the only TV we have in the house right now." Haruka said, placing the movie on the bed and laying down. Yuu grinned and slwoly stroked Haruka's leg affectionately with her pointer finger, causing Haruka to blush slightly and fidget a little. Yuu's finger traveled from Haruka's ankle all the way up to her thigh before stopping right at Haruka's pant leg. Yuu looked nervously at Haruka, who giggled.**_

 _ **"W-What...?" Yuu asked, blushing.**_

 _ **"Oh, its just that your so shy, Yuu." Haruka said, then she grabbed Yuu by her shirt collar and pulled her forward, locking lips with her, causing Yuu to fall on top of her and Haruka's hat to fall off. They kissed for a few mins before there was a knock on the door. Yuu quickly got off of Haruka and Haruka, not wanting whoever was at the door to see Yuu with just her bra and panties on, went over to the door while Yuu stayed on the bed and pulled the blanket up to her neck.**_

 _ **"Oh, hey mom." Haruka said as she opened the door to reveal her mom was standing there. Haruka's mom was so similar looking to Haruka that someone may have thought that they were just two different age versions of the same person. Haruka's mom had the same long and dark, rose-red hair as Haruka and she wore a plain, white dress and socks.**_

 _ **"I just wanted to say that me and your father are going to bed now. Your fathers already asleep in our bedroom." Haruka's mom said, rubbing her eyes and yawning.**_

 _ **"Okay, mom." Haruka said with a smile. Haruka's mom returned the smile and kissed Haruka's forhead. After Haruka's mom left, Haruka shut the door and sat back next to Yuu on the end of the bed.**_

 _ **"Well, looks like we can watch the movie now." Haruka said. Yuu flinched a little and Haruka grinned.**_

 _ **"You scared, Yuu?" Haruka asked playfully, poking Yuu in the side of her stomach.**_

 _ **"O-Of course not!" Yuu said, folding her arms and looking away from Haruka, causing Haruka to giggle.**_

 _ **"Yuu..." Haruka said in a singsong voice.**_

 _ **"What-" Yuu said as she turned towards Haruka, her sentence being cut off by Haruka giving her a quick peck on the lips.**_

 _ **"I love you, Yuu." Haruka said with a sweet smile, which Yuu returned.**_

 _ **"I love you to, Haruka." Yuu said, then she wrapped her arms around Haruka and started kissing her. Haruka wrapped her arms around Yuu and kissed her back. They kissed for a while until Haruka felt Yuu's hand on one of her breasts, which where very sensitive due to there enormous size. Haruka broke away from Yuu and stuck her hands out to keep Yuu away from her breasts.**_

 _ **"Yuu, you know my breasts are sensitive..." Haruka said as Yuu stared at her hand, both of them blushing.**_

 _ **"S-Sorry... My hand... Um... M-Moved on its own..." Yuu said, then she asked something that made Haruka stir.**_

 _ **"Um... Haruka...?" Yuu asked, still stareing at her hand.**_

 _ **"Yeah...?" Haruka replied.**_

 _ **"Um... Have you... Um... Been feeling weird lately...?" Yuu asked. When Haruka dident answer, Yuu sighed.**_

 _ **"I take that as a yes..." Yuu said. Both of them stared at each other, then they both blushed deeply when they realized why they were feeling the way they did.**_

 _ **"Are you thinking what im thinking...?" Haruka asked. Yuu nodded and neither of them knew what to say to each other. Both of them were thinking the same thing: They wanted to do it. Both of them sat in awkward silence before Haruka decided to break it.**_

 _ **"Um... L-Lets... Um... Watch the movie..." Haruka said finally.**_

 _ **"Y-Yeah..." Yuu said. Haruka picked up the movie and tossed it to Yuu, then hopped off of the bed.**_

 _ **"I think your clothes should be done drying by now." Haruka said as she left the room. While Yuu waited for Haruka to come back, she thought about the fact that both her and Haruka were feeling the same feeling. Then the thought of the movie corssed Yuu's mind. She hated horror and the only reason she picked a horror film because she wanted to use it as a excuse for Haruka to comfort her. A few mins later, Haruka came back with Yuu's clothes.**_

 _ **"Here." Haruka said as she placed Yuu's clothes on the bed. After Yuu got dressed, Haruka placed her hand on Yuu's shoulder, causing Yuu to blush slightly.**_

 _ **"Your so warm, Yuu." Haruka said, cupping her hands around Yuu's face.**_

 _ **"I-Its just the clothes..." Yuu said, then Haruka gave her a quick peck on the lips.**_

 _ **"No, its not. Your so hot." Haruka said, then she locked lips with Yuu. They kissed for a bit before breaking apart from each other. Both of them stared at eachother for a few seconds before falling into a fit of giggles. After that, they went downstairs into the liveing room to watch the movie. Haruka, wanting to set the mood, turned off all of the lights. Yuu waited on the couch, which was arcoss from the TV, and put the blanket over herself, which they had brought downstairs with them.**_

 _ **"You ready?"Haruka asked, grabbing the TV remote off the table and sitting next to Yuu.**_

 _ **"Y-Yeah..." Yuu replied nervously. Haruka grinned and nudged Yuu in the elbow.**_

 _ **"You scared?" Haruka asked, grinning. Yuu shoved her in the elbow, causing Haruka to giggle. Yuu crossed her arms and looked away, causing Haruka to frown.**_

 _ **"Um... Ill just... Um... Start the movie..." Haruka said, pointing the TV romote at the TV and pressing the play button. Then she put the TV remote back on the table and put the blanket over herself. After a few mins, Yuu was hiding under the blankets, whimpering, while Haruka yawned and rubed her eyes, bored with the movie and starting to fall asleep.**_

 _ **"Man, were they going for scary or boring?" Haruka asked, resting her elbow on the one of the couches arm rest and rest her head on her hand. Yuu peeked out from under the blankets and looked at Haruka with a puzzled look on her face, only to go diving back under the blanket a few seconds later when a jumpscare occured in the movie. Haruka glanced over at Yuu and sighed.**_

 _ **"If you dont Horror movies, Yuu, then why did you pick one?" Haruka asked. Yuu peeked out from under her blankets again and shrugged, even though she knew why she picked a horror movie. When another jumpscare came, Yuu leapt next to Haruka and clinged to her arm. Haruka smiled and stroked Yuu's hair softly, causing Yuu to blush slightly.**_

 _ **"I only picked this because... Um... Because... Um..." Yuu dident finish.**_

 _ **"Because... What...?" Haruka asked worryingly. Yuu couldent take it anymore, so she grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV off, then put the TV remote back on the table. She took a deep breath, hanging her head, then grinned.**_

 _ **"Um... Yuu...?" Haruka asked in a worried tone, tapping Yuu's shoulder.**_

 _ **"Yeah...?" Yuu replied, still hanging her head. Before Haruka could say anything, Yuu grabbed Haruka by her shirt collar and gave her a quick peck on the lips.**_

 _ **"Because I thought that if I picked a horror movie, it would give me a excuse to cuddle with you, Haruka." Yuu said, blushing deeply. Haruka smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around Yuu.**_

 _ **"You know you can cuddle with me anytime you want." Haruka said. Yuu blushed deeply and wrapped her arms around Haruka, then Haruka placed her hand on Yuu's cheek.**_

 _ **"I love you, Yuu." Haruka said.**_

 _ **"I love you to, Haruka." Yuu said, then they locked lips. While they were kissing, Yuu fell off of the couch onto the floor and Haruka fell on top of her, both of them stareing at eachother. Then, the weird feeling filled both of them. Both of them started breathing harder and blushed deeply. They both stared at eachother for a few seconds before Haruka said something.**_

 _ **"Um... Yuu...? Haruka asked.**_

 _ **"Yeah...?" Yuu replied.**_

 _ **"Um... D-Do you w-wanna... Um... You know... Um... D-Do i-it...?" Haruka asked and Yuu nodded. Both of their minds were hazy and they felt like they were going to pass out.**_

 _ **"S-So... Um... H-How do we do this...?" Yuu asked.**_

 _ **"I=I dont know... Um... D-Do you...?" Haruka replied and Yuu shook her head. Since kissing is as far as they got so far, they decided to start with that. They both closed their eyes and locked lips. After a few mins, Haruka broke away from Yuu, causing Yuu to frown.**_

 _ **"Why did you stop?" Yuu asked sadly.**_

 _ **"Well... Um... You know when your hand touched by breast earlyer...?" Haruka replied.**_

 _ **"Are you still mad about that? I already told you, that was a accident." Yuu said annoyingly.**_

 _ **"No... Um... I-Im not still mad about t-that... Um... A-Actually... Um... C-Could you maybe... Um... D-Do it a-again... Um... J-Just a little...?" Haruka asked. Both of them blushed deeply.**_

 _ **"Um... I-I guess..." Yuu said, placeing her hand on one of Haruka's breast, causing Haruka to fidget a little.**_

 _ **"Y-You good...?" Yuu asked and Haruka nodded, then Yuu tightened her grip slightly on Haruka's breast, causing Haruka to let out a small moan.**_

 _ **"Yuu...?" Haruka asked.**_

 _ **"Y-Yeah...?" Yuu replied.**_

 _ **"I love you so much, Yuu. Dont ever leave me, okay?" Haruka said, then tears of happiness swelled up in her eyes, causing tears of happiness swelled up in Yuu's eyes to.**_

 _ **"Of course. I love you more then anyone or anything, Haruka." Yuu said, then they locked lips.**_

 _ **Haruka and Yuu were the perfect couple. But, they had never thought about taking their relationship to the next level until now.**_

 _ **Stay Tuned For Chapter #3: Getting A Little Naughty**_


End file.
